the_wiggles_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg Page
"Greg Page" was an Australian musician who is known as the lead vocalist on The Wiggles. Greg drove the big red car and was very good at magic. He also played guitar. He was the tallest Wiggle out of Murray, Anthony and Jeff. In 2013, he was replaced by Emma Watkins but before that it was Sam Moran Greg's Understudy and Wiggly Dancer in late November of 2006. Sam did some shows for Greg when his mother law died in 2003. About this Wiggle Full Name: Gregory John Page Born: January 16, 1972 in Sydney, Australia Height: 6' 4½" (1.94 m) Role:Greg Wiggle Spouse :Michelle Charlton (1996 - 2008) Vanessa Page (2009 -present) Children:Madison, Blaine, Lara & Cameron Years Active:1991-present Career He met Anthony and Murray a few years before the Wiggles began when they were Early Education students at Macquarie University, and combined their music backgrounds and teaching skills to form The Wiggles. When performing with The Wiggles, Greg Page wore a yellow shirt. Like the others, Greg Page had a stick. His was doing magic tricks. Influenced by his band mate Anthony Field and Murray Cook, there was a fan of Elvis Presley. Greg's 2005 solo album, "Taking Care of Country", reflects his interest in Elvis Presley's music. It was recorded with the TCB Band, Elvis Preseley' back-up band. In Spring 2003, Greg Page performed in Las Vegas with the TCB Band. In 2002, Greg Page sang back-up (which means backing vocals) with Australian Elvis impersonator and lead singer, Mick Gerace. Page has accumulated an extensive collection of Elvis memorabilia, including the last Cadillac owned by Elvis, his personal and movie clothing, and original TCB Band necklaces. Greg left the group in 2013 to spend more time with his family and friends. While he spends more time with his family and friends, he is replaced by Emma Watkins. Greg Makes Comos In Taking Off and The Wiggles Ready Steady Wiggle TV Series and Late Summer Of 2013 Greg Land In A New Show Called Butterscotch's Playground Greg Plays Himself/ The Playground Ground Keeper. Marriage * Greg's Marriage Greg was married to a lady named Michelle in 1996 and had 2 children who are Madison and Blaine. On January 17, 2008 he broke up with Michelle and a year later he married another lady named Vanessa and had a baby girl named Lara and in 2010, His wife had a son, Cameron Illness and Retirements Page had experienced health difficulties since December 2005, at 33 when he underwent a double hernia operation and withdrew from his group's U.S. tour after suffering repeated fainting spells, slurred speech, fatigue, and trembling. Although Page was missing for virtually all of the late 2006 U.S. tour, audiences were informed of Page's absence at concerts moments before the curtain went up. At first, Page was told that he had seven years to live, but he was diagnosed with a non-life-threatening and difficult to diagnose chronic illness called orthostatic intolerance, which causes symptoms such as fatigue and loss of balance. Specialists believed that Page had mild episodes of the illness going back twelve years, but symptoms worsened after his hernias. It was decided that Page would step back from performing with The Wiggles to better manage his health. In the months following the announcement of Page's retirement, he received an overwhelming outpouring of public support. He reported that it took his parents six months to answer to the mountains of emails. Category:1994